


Urges

by Vibrator



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Being Walked In On, First Time, First Time Topping, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Slight Incest, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vibrator/pseuds/Vibrator
Summary: He couldn't handle the urge, so he went ahead and sent the text message.





	Urges

And soon, Yoshirin saw the notification from his "friend". Half an hour later, Mamoru came over to the house. He lived a few blocks away from them. Yoshirin let him inside, and the sight of the 21 year-old made his mind fill with dirty thoughts. Yoshirin was barely holding it inside there, it was begging for release.

"So, you decided to accept my offer?" Mamoru asked him, a smile showing up on his face.

"Fuck... yes." Yoshirin was annoyed that he couldn't control his urges and wanted a body for the evening. "Happy?"

"Of course! Ever since I saw you, I knew I had to get you."

"Let's just get this over with, please?" Yoshirin sighed and went to the living room. "We can do it here, my son is sleeping upstairs. I don't want him to wake up."

"We'll see about that!" Mamoru giggled, taking off his shoes and coat, before following Yoshirin.

Yoshirin moved the coffee table to the side of the wall, so that there would be space to do the act. Turning around, he could already see the brat unzipping his jeans. He was perverted, going around the city, looking for older men to fuck for the night and leave. That's how he lived. He probably never even had a girlfriend.

"You can't even wait, can ya'?" Yoshirin asked.

"Hell no." Mamoru took off his jeans and walked closer to Yoshirin. "You have no idea how I want you to fuck me."

Yoshirin's eyes widened at the response, but he sighed once again. They both couldn't control their sexual needs.

As a man reaching his fourties, satisfying oneself by masturbating doesn't really cut it anymore. And when your wife left you, it's even harder to find a girl to sleep with. Yoshirin did have a girl he was interested in, and is meeting often, but it's just too soon for that kind of thing.

The older man proceeded to take off his pants and jacket. He just got back from work at the office, so he didn't really have time to change into fitting clothes. He then began unbuttoning a few buttons of his white t-shirt. Yoshirin wanted this to be quick and good. Mamoru took his shirt and underwear off, exposing his fit body. He climbed up on the sofa, his hands on the headrest and his back facing the older man. He was prepared.

"Come on, put it in me, sir..." Yoshirin could feel his face heat up from those words, and approaching closer, he slid down his boxers. His dick was already hard and slightly covered with precum. His tip touched Mamoru's hole, sending shivers to him. Then without a moment, he began pushing his cock inside of Mamoru.

"Aa-ah... That's right, put it all in..." Mamoru whispered, feeling his insides stretch from the thickness of Yoshirin's dick.

Yoshirin took it slow at first, but then, a few minutes later, picked up his pace. His cock was going in and out of Mamoru, covered in his juices. Mamoru was whimpering with each thrust, as it hit his sweet spot over and over again. His hands gripped the sofa's headrest tightly.

"Oh my god! Mr. Yoshirin... your cock feels so good." He let out a breathy moan, as Yoshirin's cock slid out of his ass. "It's so smooth and big..." Yoshirin could feel himself reaching the climax with each insertion. Mamoru's moans didn't help him, because it made him want more of that sweet voice of his. It caused him to be more hornier, wanting to pound his round ass even more.

Then just when Yoshirin was about to go in again, he heard a voice. He looked up to see his son, Hideki, standing under the arch way. Him and Mamoru froze and stopped what they were doing.

"Dad? What are you doing?" Hideki asked, standing in his pajama shirt, confused and a bit annoyed.

"Oh... Hideki, w-" But before Hideki's dad could finish his sentence, he spoke up again.

"You should be more quiet, or go somewhere else. Your sounds are making me horny..."

Yoshirin was shocked and backed away from Mamoru. "Hideki?! What are yo-"

"Hey, Hideki..." Mamoru looked at the teenager. "Do you want to try it too?"

Hideki thought for a moment to himself, scratching his chest. "Of course I do. Dad never lets me do this sort of stuff."

"Oh really? He doesn't?" Mamoru asked, obviously teasing Yoshirin on top of it.

"Yeah. He knows I'm almost eighteen, but still acts like I'm a fucking baby."

"Hideki, go back to your room, this is-"

"C'mon, Mr. Yoshirin! Let the boy have some fun for once." Mamoru turned around to face the older man, with puppy eyes.

Yoshirin looked at both Mamoru and Hideki, wondering if this is really happening or if it's some sort of deranged nightmare. His own son wants to have sex with the guy he was about to finish off. And Mamoru agreeing to this, makes it even more fucked up than it should be.

After a long moment of silence, Hideki sighed. "You know, I don't need your approval." Hideki then took off his shirt. "My dick is hard anyway."

Yoshirin stared with his eyes wide. Hideki walked over to Mamoru with his erection under his boxers. Mamoru was already back to his position, facing his round ass at Hideki. The younger boy took out his cock and easily pushed inside of Mamoru.

"Oh fuck, this is really good..." Hideki breathed out, as his dick was being swallowed by Mamoru's asshole. Moments later, Hideki began to thrust into Mamoru a bit faster, his hands grabbing him by the ass.

"Aa-aah! Dude, you're really go-ood at this!" Mamoru moaned out, his sweet spot being hit again. "You're so fucking good at this, kid..."

Yoshirin stood there, watching as Hideki fucked Mamoru, both of them enjoying themselves. His dick was lifting up again from the scene, and the older guy didn't even know why. It made him want to pleasure himself, but at the same time this felt sort of wrong. His mind was battling between those two options and didn't even know if he should trust his gut. But at the end, his hand wrapped around his juiced dick, stroking it nice and slow, and looking at the two boys having sex.

"Fuck... I'm going to cum!" Hideki said under his breath, his speed increasing. "I'm going to cum inside of you..." He moaned as he began reaching the climax.

"Aa-- Please! Fill me with your cum!" Mamoru mewled, his hands clawing at the headrest. Then seconds later, Hideki squirted a load inside of Mamoru's sweet little ass. He let out an ecstatic cry, his cock sliding out all wet and slimy.

"You're such a nice fucktoy, Mamoru..." Hideki said under his breath, then looking back at his dad, who was still jerking off to them. "It's your turn, dad."

Yoshirin stopped and turned to Mamoru. "Get on the rug." Mamoru got up and laid down on the rug, facing Yoshirin. Hideki was kneeling beside Mamoru, beginning to jerk off for another load. Yoshirin raised Mamoru's legs up, so that his cum-filled ass was facing him.

"Mr. Yoshirin... your body is really strong and muscular. I love it so much..." His cheeks were slightly red and he was breathing harsher. "Please fuck me more."

Yoshirin smirked and inserted his throbbing cock inside of Mamoru, causing him to moan out once again. He was holding his legs up and seconds later his speed increased. Hideki was watching his dad fuck the older boy.

"Aa-ah! Don't stop fucking my little hole, sir! It feels so good!" Mamoru was shouting with each thrust. Yoshirin's big cock was stretching Mamoru's asshole, filling him full. Yoshirin was breathing out filthy moans, each sensitive spot being pleasured. "I want you to fuck me all the time, Mr. Yoshirin!"

Yoshirin leaned closer to Mamoru, as he was reaching the climax. He was ready to spurt his seed. "I'm really close. You'll have my seed too, Mamoru." Yoshirin smiled at the guy.

"Please, sir! I want to swallow your come!" Mamoru was mewling under him, his mouth wide open, resisting to control himself. Moments later, Yoshirin came inside Mamoru, covering his insides. He thrusted in a few times, just to make sure all of it was in. His dick slid out, also covered in Mamoru's juices and his own cum.

Hideki was still masturbating to them both, trying to cum once more. Yoshirin looked at them both. He felt like it wasn't enough. His cock still felt like it needed more. He let out a load, but it looked like it could let out even more. And with Hideki struggling to reach the end, he had a thought in his mind.

"Hideki, come here." He motioned his boy to come closer. And he did. "Let's make each other cum once more, okay?" The older man told, and wrapped his hand around Hideki's erect dick. Hideki did the same with Yoshirin's. They both stroked each other, trying to make each other cum. Both of them were so close to each other, feeling their breaths touch their skin. And with their hands pleasing them, it made them horny and ready to burst.

"Aah... Dad, you're good at this..." Hideki said, his hand going up and down on his dad's slimy cock.

"You too... You're gonna make me cum again."

Soon, they both came, white landing on their hands. The three of them laid there, a bit exhausted from the amount of action. Especially Mamoru, who was still dirty and covered in cum.

"Damn... I've never had sex this good before!" He spoke up, with a smile on his face. "You two are really great at it."

Yoshirin looked at the guy and smiled back at him. "You can come over any time you feel like it. We won't mind."


End file.
